Candle In The Wind
by Joint Authors
Summary: Renesmee, Alec, two so different yet feeling the same... Sadness. Loneliness. But when the two meet and then get pushed together by unexpected circumstances, what will happen? And will they get out alive? Some Swearing/not much. Full Sum Inside! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Please review this story if you read it! We need reviews to write! Seriously, it doesn't take that long, all you do is click one tiny button and even if you don't have an account you can do it!  
This story is written by both Girl-Crazy-4-VampyreSpeed and KingOfTheWorld500 so please go and check out their stories and accounts!  
Anything in Alec's POV and this chapter are written by Girl-Crazy-4-VampyreSpeed and anything in Renesmee's POV and the next chapter is written by KingOfTheWorld500.  
If you don't like a story, don't read it, just click off it and DON'T flame it.**

**Summary- Renesmee, Alec, two so different yet feeling the same... Sadness. Loneliness. But when the two meet and then get pushed together by unexpected circumstances, what will happen? Will feelings develop? Will rifts divide? And the question everyone is asking the most... Will they get out alive?**

**Remember... review!

* * *

**

The Castle, shrouded in mystery. Unknown. Loneliness haunts it's halls like a mist, seeking out victims and crowning a King. But the King doesn't rule, the mist does and the King would do well to remember that.

Aro, the King. The ringmaster of all, controlling details of lives that aren't his to control. Wallowing in wealth and power and sheer glory, not caring about the fact that no one outside of the castle would call it glory. Happy in the belief that all fear him, and so he ignores his brother's wishes, and forgets that hubris brings down those who have got too high.

Caius, silent and stony. Not only thirst for blood but for battle, for war, for casualties that could change the world. For a chance to gain power, ultimate power which his brother holds. But power comes with a choice and choice means you have to think but what if, what if you answer wrong? What will happen then? What will happen to you?

Marcus, the small one pushed to the side. The one with no voice except when it suits the King. The King who has no right to be King and so the mist is King and Marcus knows that. He can see the mist that is invisible to almost all else and he knows the truth but no one realises that he does. He could save the world or leave it to burn but that isn't his decision to make.

Demetri and Felix, brothers in arms. Content to play with humans as if they are Gods. Content to shut all emotions in, to burry them, because they know that emotions aren't allowed. Anything that can't be controlled fully is not allowed and so they hide from their feelings. They hide from their saviours, leaving behind what hurts the most.

Heidi and Gianna both important but silent. Both lusting after more. More praise, more recognition, more love. They want a place in another's heart but attentions are never on them. The fisher and the clerk. The ugly and the avoided. The attentions are on the two most unable to carry that burden.

Alec and Jane the two most misunderstood. The two with no one who cares but each other. And those who do care, don't care for the real true reasons. Two, so important but two whose happiness is most ignored. Two that wish that everything could change that everything could be different.

Jane, the daughter, the niece. The prize to be shown off at balls. The girl in the pretty pink dress. Pretty, young but never beautiful, innocent like an angel and still never beautiful. Far too pretty to ever be considered beautiful. The girl whose opinion is invalid when it is she and in some ways, she alone that knows of the problem. The problem that could change the halls that they live in, the problem that could banish the mist. And so she thinks, is that really such a problem?

Alec, the mistrusted, the unattainable, the black sheep who is only called when his services are needed. The one the father threatens to kill if he is seen anywhere near his daughter. But he should be loved, and yet he isn't and so the fate is already decided. But one day he will speak and for once, he will be heard, he will be listened to and then… who knows? But until that day he will laugh and smile and show no other emotions, acting like a puppet on the end of a string because he knows that one day he will be the puppeteer. And so he dreams. And yet, he forgets foolishly that dreams are never as they seem. And that is why they are called dreams, not reality.

* * *

**So... did you like it?**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward known's, he reads her mind, the unhappy thoughts and the angry feelings. But he doesn't say anything. If he did he would have to admit that maybe he didn't get his happily ever after. So he goes about his days trying to pretend life is perfect.

Bella is oblivious. She convinced herself that when the Volturi left years ago, she could be happy. And why couldn't she, she had her new family, a husband and a daughter. She just never realized maybe that daughter was living an uncompleted fairytale.

Carlisle goes about his days at work. He loves his family. He loves each one of them as if they were his biological children. There newest addition is no different. She laughs and gets along. She may be one of them but in another sense, is something else entirely.

Esme is loving. She remains blissful in her new life. Its better than her human days. There was little love then, only pain, physical and mental. Her new family feels her up with happiness. She loves the little girl she saw grow so quickly. She loves her unconditionally.

Rosalie always wanted children of her own, but that dream was taken years ago. She never expected it to happen, but was caught off guard when she became an aunt. She loves the little girl, even if she isn't her own flesh and blood. It doesn't matter. What Rosalie has yet to learn is that children grow up.

Emmet was afraid of her at first, that child that was slowly killing his brothers mate. But he grew to love her, she smiles and hugs him. Calls him uncle. He'd kill anything or anyone who tried to hurt her. Even if he himself enjoys the occasional prank.

Alice was frustrated by the little baby when she first showed up. She couldn't see her in her visions. But soon that little baby stole her heart. Her innocent smiles, her joyful laughs. The little girl was definitely something. If she couldn't see her future, she was more than willing to look for her in others. Even if it did take a lot of strength.

Jasper was terrified of her at first. Not of her as in _her. _But at the idea of hurting her true he had come close to hurting her mother. But She was different, she couldn't be changed, she would always be half and half. And even if he was shaky around her, Jasper couldn't help but smile when she referred to him as 'uncle.'

Jacob loves his Nessie. Not like a lover but as a sister. He doesn't understand why, all the other La Push Shape shifters become lovers at one time or another. But not him. But that doesn't mean he would try to start a relationship with her. He's fine with being Big Brother Jake.

Renesmee loves her family. But she's in a cage. It's a golden one, diamond encrusted with the most comfortable luxuries. But its a cage no less. She dreams of the day she will find the key to her imprisonment and be able to leave. Until then she laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec's POV

A knock on the door. Pointless as before I even acknowledge it the door opens.

"Alec, Aro requests your presence in the throne room."

Demetri, or course Demetri. The dutiful servant who believes that he will be spared.

"I will be there in a minute."

He nods, bowing his head down low, in a twisted sign of respect. Not respecting me, respecting my power.

I wait, frozen like a statue, thinking what Aro could possibly want me for. Except the obvious of course. Power.

I once asked to leave and he said yes but just when I got to the door he said, "Remember that you sister remains here, without you to protect her anything could happen…"

That one sentence changed everything. I no longer felt in control, I was a slave.

The run down the empty corridors was quick and everything blurred. I knew the way so well I could run it with my eyes closed. Sometimes I did.

"Ah, Alexander. So nice of you to join us."

I could hear the sneer in Aro's words without looking at his face. The satisfaction at calling me Alexander, a name he knows I hate.

"Take your place. I will speak to you once your sister arrives."

I turned and saw Felix, Demetri and Heidi all waiting in a line. I edged back so that I was also in line with them and then my sister skipped in.

"Yes Aro?"

Her voice was like tinkling bells, innocent. So many people would describe her as innocent looking, but evil. Yet she wasn't. She was just different, easily used.

"Ah, Jane. So nice of you to join us?"

Does this guy have any other ways to greet people then 'Ah, so nice of you to join us.'?

"Why have you called us all here?"

Heidi was as impatient as I was.

"Well, my friends, I have a mission for you all."

I raised one eyebrow.

"All?"

He turned his face towards me with a smile on his face. It was the sort of smile that could be described perfectly as painted on. Fake.

"Why yes, of course. Do you have a problem with that?"

He didn't wait for a reply, just turned away as if he could not bear to look at me any longer. Like a schoolteacher dismissing their least favourite pupil.

"You all have a mission, someone is creating immortal children and it needs to be stopped. I hope you understand the importance of this. These children…"

He paused and looked down, shaking his head slowly.

"These children are then being forced into killing their own families."

He stopped as his voice croaked, as if the emotion was too overpowering.

I took this as an opportunity to laugh.

He glared at me.

"Do you have a problem Alexander?"

I shook my head. Still struggling to stop laughing.

"Do you find suffering funny?"

"Not at all, it is your false caring that amuses me! You pretend to when it is so obvious that you don't. But go on, where is this place?"

He glared once more before continuing like the whole exchange had never happened.

"We need to stop this. I hope you take this mission seriously as it could make or break your career as a Volturi guard."

What does he think this is? A really crappy spy movie? And what does he mean career? Being in the Volturi isn't a career it is being a slave!

"What mission is it?"

Demetri, of course, believing it all. Sickening.

"Well, dear friends, you need to stop the abomination who is making the children do this! And then bring the children back here."

He's still pulling the caring thing.

"Well, before you have never cared about children, you have only cared about the exposure, why do you want the children?"

Everyone looked around in surprise when Jane spoke, they obviously hadn't expected her to, the probably thought all she would do is just stand there and accept it all.

"Now now, Aro means well!"

"I know Demi, I just wanted to know why these children are different!"

It was quite funny to watch them squabble. Yet also disgusting, they had been dating for three weeks and already Corin was planning a wedding. Of course this does not sit well with Heidi because she wants to be the one marrying Demetri.

"I want the children because they are dangerous and I want to experiment."

I looked at him scornfully.

"What on earth would you want to experiment of children for?"

He tapped his nose. Stuck up prick.

"So, do you accept?"

Everyone nodded before turning to me.

"What?"

Jane grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes.

"C'mon Alec! We need you!"

"Why on earth would you need me?"

"Alexander,"

Aro looked at me and nodded at Jane,

"I would advise you to go"

I nodded once.

"Fine, I will go then. What should we pack?"

I was fed up with Aro constantly being able to blackmail me!

"Just the usual. They are on a tropical island, which isn't inhabited. You won't have to worry about sun or anything. Just take cloaks and normal clothes. You will also have a few weeks afterwards if you want so take swimming clothes and whatnot. Have fun, the jet will take off in ten minutes, I expect you to all be ready and waiting in five. Good luck and remember everything I said, you can't be too careful."

Blah blah blah, could it be any more boring? He did go on to say more about the mission but I honestly couldn't be bothered to listen.

"Alexander, would you stay behind a minute?"

Oh God, here's where he's going to warn me that if I run off he will find me. He doesn't need to say so, I already know!

The doors closed.

"Yes?"

"Your mission is to kidnap Renesmee Cullen, if you are successful you may leave the Volturi with your sister. You may now go."

He forced me out of the doors and left me speechless.

We were going to kidnap a girl, what is so special about her that Aro would let us go?


	4. Chapter 4

Freedom is a funny thing. Your either free or enslaved. Is there anything in between? Or is it always one way or the other? I'm not sure where to put myself to be honest. The girl with all the freedom in the world or the girl who's trapped forever. I _want _to be the first of the two. But I honestly don't think I ever was or will be.

I remember some time ago with Garret. Garret was one of my distant uncles. He lived in the Denali coven along with his mate Kate and their other coven members.

Garret was human around the time of the Revolutionary War. He used to tell me stories of what it was like. How a thirteen year old boy only needed a gun and he could run off and fight.

Okay so maybe I wouldn't do _that_. But the idea that you could just go off and do what ever you wanted and at such a young age always fascinated me.

I haven't seen much of the Denali coven anymore though. None of us Cullens did. About two years ago at a Christmas party grandma Esme threw, dad and aunt Tanya got caught under the mistletoe. They shared a quick peck but my mother was not pleased about it.

They argued and argued until the Denali's just left. We haven't heard a peep out of them since then. It's really too bad, I really did enjoy their company.

Which is why I have a hard time understanding my mother. She has the perfect life, a family, unlimited money, a big house, immortality, her husband. Really who else lives like that?

Who wants a little bit of drama and conflict here, here and hmm, how about here? Okay shows over go live in your great big house and smile all the time.

I'm the add on to _that _fairytale. The 'beautiful' daughter of Isabella Swan/ Cullen and of course Edward Cullen. I'm there blessing, apparently.

Perfect and beautiful. I hear it on a daily basis and it makes me sick.

I'm not perfect. And I'm damn proud. I'd rather grow from failure.

If I wasn't so beautiful, which I'm not so sure I am, then maybe I could live a some what normal life.

The angry hiss slips through my sharp teeth. The teeth that could very well end a human life in a fraction of a second, if I so choose. _Which I don't. _

"Nessie?"

I blink. Crap, Jake. He heard my involuntary hiss.

"Yah?"

"You okay there?"

"Peachy, and you?"

Out of the corner of my eye I see him roll his eyes. "I was asking what you thought Leah and I should do for our next date?" _Oh that._

Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater had started dating a few months ago, and of course my parents as well as Billy Black all expected me to give an epic long speech about just how much I really loved Jacob. _That'll be the day._

Right. As a matter of fact, I was quite pleased when I heard the two were going out. Leah cooled down. Jake lightened up.

"Do something sweet. Go to dinner or a movie. I don't really know. But make it all sweet and romantic."

He nodded. We walked and talked for a little while longer and it was about twenty minutes later when I took off. I ran for only a few minutes, if I was a full vampire, it would have only taken me one minute. Nevertheless the open glass house soon came into view.

I wonder if it's that? The vast openness of this house, that if I were to walk into a small closet or any small space really, the claustrophobia kicks in.

Aunt Alice is standing in front of the house, her pixie hair sticks out in all directions, with smooth pale skin and a small nose. She's leaning against a tree, picking at the petals of a sunflower. She sees me and smiles. "I wouldn't recommend going in there." She gives out a slightly forced laugh.

"What's going on?" I ask making my way towards her.

"Your mothers quite shocked at your lack of interest in the human and vampire men that you see," she looked down at my rubber rain boots, "And she's convinced your playing for the other team." Alice added. She was probably unhappy with my style today, but hey in my defence when I left the house it _was _pouring buckets. I blushed looking down at my feet when I heard the word 'lesbian' called out. I began to kick the ground up a little, pushing the soggy grass up and then the moist dirt. The fact that they were talking about my preference in men or women not only offended me but embarrassed me.

I walked over to her, leaning against the tree myself. They had conversations like this all the time. My mother was convinced I was like… well like _that_. But honestly I'm not. I just don't see a lot of guys. But who would when you had three scary older 'brothers'? I sighed.

They all fought over what they thought I should do for education, when and what I should eat, how I should approach this or that, what I should wear, where I should be and when, hell they even fought over what time of day I should wake up at.

Alice smiled. "Perk up kiddo, things could be worse." I nodded. I suppose they could be worse. Suppose being the key word. There was a loud BANG noise followed by silence, followed by more yells. I glanced at Alice, she could hear the drama much better than me.

"Bella got angry and smashed the coffee table. I suppose its okay, Esme wanted to update the furniture, but everybody's still rather peeved she broke it." I nodded. Esme tended to avoid conflicts, so did grandpa Carlisle. As for my aunts and uncles, they did the most fighting. Which is why it surprised me to find Alice out here.

Alice pushed herself off the bark of the tree. "What do you say Nessie? Time to hunt?"

I smiled, matching her Cheshire cat like expression. "Lets do this."

X

X

X

We returned a few hours later, the house was silent, no yells or calls. Alice and I walked in to the sight of Emmet and Jasper lounging in front of the TV watching some game. Alice hoped next to Jasper. His arms wrapped around her. "Night guys."

I heard a couple 'good nights' before stumbling upstairs. I vaguely noticed the lack of the usual coffee table.

I'd moved out of my parents cottage a couple years ago. My excuse was that I wanted a bigger room. Really, my higher senses just picked up. Yah, ewe.

When I got to my room I flipped on the light switch. I stripped down, kicking my messy clothes into the general direction of the laundry basket. Throwing on a random pair of sweats and a t shirt. Then, feeling more and more tired, I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. With that all out of the way the lights went out and I crawled into the toasty warm and inviting sheets of my bed.

That was my favourite. With the fan on and an open window, the room stayed quite cool. Added with the warm blanket draped over my body, sleep had no trouble fining me.

The dreams as usual, were a like a puddle. Already so unclear, then added with a poke, ripples shot through making it all the more impossible to make out anything in particular. All you could really see were colours. Tonight they took on the preference of green and red.

Green was there more than likely because it was my favourite color. The shade of life and, what I thought of as peace.

And the red? Why was that there? It terrifies me. Red is the color of blood. It is the color of a vampires eyes when they _murder_ humans. It is the color of death.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review guys!

* * *

**

"_Your mission is to kidnap Renesmee Cullen, if you are successful you may leave the Volturi with your sister. You may now go."_

_He forced me out of the doors and left me speechless._

_We were going to kidnap a girl, what is so special about her that Aro would let us go?_

Alec's POV

We were now on the plane and I was trying to block out the mutterings of my companions. All they could talk about was crashing the stupid plane.

"Janie, if you think about it, it would just make it easier for us! The island is uninhabited right so we feed from the plane and then crash it when it is going over the island or just after and then, all the have to do is swim a tiny bit to get to the island rather than the however many kilometres we would have to swim if we get off at the airport. It is practical!"

You could tell that Demetri would become a great politician. Only someone like him could say that drinking the blood of everyone on a plane and then crashing the plane could be classed as 'practical'.

"Well I guess you have a point Demi. I'll ask Alec."

Jane came over to me. I was looking out of the window at the clouds but I still heard her.

"Alec, Demi thinks that it would be better if we, well you know, if we feast from the plane. What do you think?"

Hmm… what do I think? Although it would be beneficial it would cause so much of a mess and what is it with that nickname? Demi? What the hell? That is a girl's name.

"Well Jane I honestly think that 'Demi' should not be allowing you call him that! It's a girl's name and quite frankly, whenever I hear it I imagine Demi Lovato and when you actually think about they look very much alike so I would prefer it if you didn't call him that because then I might have a chance to get images of Demetri in a dress out of my head!"

Jane looked very taken aback.

"What do you think of the plan?"

"Oh… You were talking about the plan were you?"

"Yes! You idiot and Demi looks nothing like Demi Lovato!"

She emphasized the 'Demi.'

I love annoying, Jane it happens so naturally and it is so easy!

"The plan, well I think it would be good except for the fact of if the plan was to crash, the company would have people scurrying around within four or five hours and we want seclusion, not a news reporter hotspot."

Jane face changed so quickly it was almost comical. He went from being smug to a look of realisation.

"Oh, we didn't think of that."

"I know. So maybe we can now concentrate on getting to the airport and then feeding there and then swimming to the island."

I smirked and Jane glared. That was the beauty of Jane's powers and mine. They cancel each other out. I can't affect her with mine and she can't effect me with hers.

She went back to her seat and then whispered something to Demetri and he snickered before looking at me and then looking back at Jane.

Obvious bitching about me sign, the laughing and then looking back.

But I didn't care. I would try to zone out for the rest of the flight by watching in flight entertainment. Joy! (Note sarcasm.)

The flight passed relatively quickly after that and we got to airport in one piece, thank God.

We got off the plane and quickly went through the double doors into the terminal where our luggage was sitting. The joys of first class.

"Right everyone, we have five hotel rooms booked, The Blue Dragon Hotel. These are book for a week and then in another three weeks they are booked for another week. If we go there now and then make a plan and then feed. Sound okay?"

I got nods from everyone so I looked around to make sure no one was looking and then set off, running. Luckily it wasn't sunny but we still had to be careful because the area had been known for sudden temperature changes.

We got to the hotel in around five minutes and checked in. The receptionist at the desk was flirting outrageously with Demetri and it was very funny to see Jane argue with her and threaten to complain to her management. Very funny indeed!

We got into the lift and were soon in our room.

"So what is the plan?"

Everyone looked up at the sound of my voice. They had all been busy calling dibs on the rooms.

"Well I say we feed then swim over there and kill the guy and grab the kids. Simples."

Heidi obviously wanted to get back to Volterra where she wouldn't have to see Demetri and Jane together all the time.

"Good plan but I say that we stay behind a little longer to have holiday."

I coughed.

"Jane, you do realise that we would then have to keep all the immortal children in this hotel room for three or more weeks?"

"Well why don't we just delay from killing and getting the kids until the end of our holiday?"

I stared at Demetri, is he really this stupid?

"What would be the problem with doing that?"

Obviously yes, he actually is this stupid.

"Because then they probably won't be on the island and we will have to track them."

"Excuse me Alec but I don't appreciate you talking to me as if I am stupid."

Here goes Demetri, again.

"I talk to you like you are stupid because you are."

"Alec!"

"What Jane? It's the truth."

Jane put her arm around me and glared but I just smirked like before. It was a silent stand off.

"Guys! Stop fighting."

We all turned to face Felix, surprised because he almost always encourages violence.

"We are missing out on the big point here!"

We all looked at him quizzically.

"How on earth are we going to get these children back to Volterra? We can't take them on a plane and I doubt that they can swim…"

Everyone looked stunned at missing out on such a big fact. But I knew that that wouldn't be what we would worry about. We weren't kidnapping immortal children; we were kidnapping Renesmee Cullen except these guys didn't know. I decided to tell them.

"Guys, there is something you should know."

Demetri snickered.

"What? That you're gay?"

I glared at him and he lost his senses. I would keep him like that for a while I decided.

"No. We aren't kidnapping immortal children."

"Wait… what?"

I took a deep unnecessary breath.

"We are kidnapping Renesmee Cullen."

"What the hell Alec? What gave you that impression?"

Jane was so annoyed I had to stop myself from laughing.

"Aro. That is our mission, I have no idea why but, this means that the Cullen's might be there. Alice must have seen something about it."

"Wait Alec, slow down, why should we believe you?"

Heidi was just as cynical.

"Because of this."

I pulled out a white envelope from my jeans pocket and showed them the contents. It was satellite pictures of the island. The island, which Renesmee was on, the one we were due to kidnap her from.

"Okay, we believe you, but why wouldn't the Cullen's be with her there?"

Felix was once again down to the point. What would he get out of this if we succeeded?

"Good point. They wouldn't let her go anywhere without her bodyguard, that wolf, Jacob. So I think we should expect some company at least."

Jane and Demetri still looked hurt at my earlier comments, Felix was agreeing with me but Heidi still seemed puzzled.

"Guys, we know how over protective the Cullen's are, I expect the girl had no breathing space at all. And from what Aro said before, all them were expecting her to marry the dog. What if she ran away? She must be fully grown by now. So what other reason would there be for her to be alone on an island. From what the picture shows, no one else is there. Maybe it will be simple. They might have been forcing her to marry the dog so she goes all rebellious, that would just help us because then she might come of her own will."

I looked at Heidi and saw her forehead creased in concentration.

"That's all speculation. Lets get down to business now."

* * *

**review  
xxx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Renesmee's POV**

I glared out the window of the beach house. The family had decided to go on a vacation. Which was for them a romantic getaway. To be honest all I really wanted right now were a nice pair of earplugs. Yeah, it was that bad. When I mom and dad came back after 'sight seeing' they decided to retire to the bedroom.

I immediately walked out of the large mansion like beach house at this point. I didn't even bother grabbing shoes, they would just fill with sand the second I walked out. I walked up and down the beach, not really looking at the sight but rather getting lost in my own thoughts. I was thinking about heading out on my own. I heard there was a smaller island near by.

It was uninhabited, and so small that when they were making the little resort on this island they hadn't even considered doing anything to the other one. The idea sounded more and more appealing. I made a small mental note to talk to Rose or Alice about that later.

I picked up a short stick swinging it back and forth, the setting sun giving hardly enough light to see, the cliffs that surrounded the beach shadowed whatever other patches of light that could have gotten in.

About an hour after leaving the house, I idly began to make my way back. By now it was pitch black, the only light that could be seen were from the stars and moon, and a small amount from the distant condos and beach resorts.

When I got home, everybody was in the large living room. Mom, who was leaning on the kitchen countertop looked up. "So where'd you run off to?" she asked.

"Know where." I muttered. She looked slightly hurt. Dad gave me the 'look'.

I was really to tired to deal with it. I made my way to my own room. It was smaller compared to the others. But still just as luxurious.

I changed into a tank top and a pair of sweats, not even bothering to wash my face or brush my teeth. I knew I would regret it in the morning, but to be honest, right now I couldn't be bothered with any of this. I had no idea why I was in such a foul mood.

_It was dark… Everywhere I looked. I gulped trying to stand straight. But I kept falling… where was it? Where was what? I began to spin around, trying to find anything familiar. In the distance I could see a figure. "Hey!" I called out, but it must have seen me because it began to run._

_I followed, but I was barely moving. It felt like somebody was holding my legs…. I struggled, just wanting to get away._

_I began to struggle… but it didn't matter. I felt sick… I'm going to die… I realized with fear. _

_I'm going to die. I began to struggle more, but it didn't matter. Something covered my mouth._

_A hand?_

_I fought more. It didn't matter. I felt the pain. I looked down and to my horror, I could see the knife. Covered with MY blood. I gulped. Gasping… I heard… Laughter?_

_I stopped fighting, slumping into who ever had prevented me from getting away. _

_I was fading… _

_Gone…._

_Dead…._

"Renesmee!" I heard my name. I tried to gain control, but it was impossible.

"Renesmee! Wake up!" Another voice said.

I felt somebody grip my wrist. This sent me into a frenzy. I fought I squirmed, and I was vaguely aware of my petrified screams.

But it didn't feel like me. Those screams, they weren't me… Where they? They continued, until I felt it. The soreness of my throat. It _was_ me?

I stopped horrified. But I couldn't stop shacking. No matter how hard I tried. I felt the tears running down my face. I slowly opened my eyes. The lights were on, and I had to squint at the light.

My whole family stood in the room, all of them looking concerned.

"Oh my god Renesmee." My mother said hoarsely. She made a B line for the door, as did Jasper. I slowly looked down to see the reason for this.

I must have squeezed my fist to tight. The nails had dug in and somehow penetrated the skin. At first that was all I could see. The blood held in my palm. But then I noticed it going further up. My arms, and to my absolute horror, my neck.

Not fatally deep. But definitely enough to draw a great amount of blood. I began to shack uncontrollably.

I could feel Grandpa Carlisle sitting me on my blood, Esme showed up a second later. She began to wipe the blood away. I stared straight ahead. Unable to believe how real that dream had felt.

I didn't sleep much after that. I grabbed my book _The Vampire Diaries._ Yes I realize the irony, but I loved the story.

I stayed in the living room, not wanting to be back in that room. I finished my book all to quickly though. I had expected to have it the whole trip, so I hadn't bothered to bring the next one.

I sighed tossing it on the couch. Ignoring the bandage wrapped around my wrist.

Esme and Rose sat on the couch on the other side of the room. Alice had just gone to 'bed'. But I hadn't seen my mother since _the incident_ as I had temporarily dubbed it. At least until I could call it what it really was. Which I'm not to sure of.

I hadn't been able to go back to bed, and looking at the green clock on the stove, it read 3:56 am. I groaned, I didn't exactly want to go to sleep, but I was going to have to eventually. I made my way to the couch by Rose and Esme, in front of the TV. Laying down I closed my eyes. Eventually sleep began to settled down.

I felt the warmth of a blanket being laid on me. Sleep soon found me and I was relived at the lack of nightmares.

When I woke up the next morning, the house seemed empty, I slowly sat up, remembering the events of last night. I groaned sitting up, folding the blanket up. I was about to fold it up. When a figure caught my attention. The long brown hair the pale skin and the soft gold eyes.

She was staring at me. But not in the same warmth she usually had, something else entirely. A sort of _coldness?_

"Mom?" I asked, almost afraid of her response. Had I done something wrong?

Her eyes seemed more fixed on me then they had before.

After a few minutes I moved to put away the blanket. Her voice stopped me dead in my tracks. "Renesmee."

Her voice was so emotionless. So flat, as though she had rehearsed and said it a million times.

I slowly turned to meet her eye. "Yes?" She stared at me and for a second I thought she wouldn't say anything else.

Just when the tension seemed to be at its thickest, she cut it. "What were you thinking last night?" She sounded more harsh then ever.

Without even thinking about it, I answered with the first thing that came to me. "Was that before or after my little nightmare?"

I managed to even surprise myself. My voice came out so smooth. 'As though _you _rehearsed it a million times' I thought slightly bitterly.

Mothers mouth parted slightly and her eyes widened. "Renesmee!"

"Yes?" I had no control over my mouth. It was like the filter was broken, first sarcastic thought that popped up came out.

Mom stood up, stomping in a graceful vampire way.

"What has gotten into you?" She hissed. It felt like years of repression was building up.

"What's gotten into me? Do you really want to have this conversation _Bella?" _My voice was so different. Much more flat and emotionless than hers had been.

She looked as though she had just been slapped. Her eyes were practically popping out.

Seeing her face snapped me out of... Whatever that was. Had I just said all of that? My body relaxed, and that's when I noticed how stiff it was. She noticed this, and her eyes squinted, her eyebrows pushed in concentration.

"Mom… I-I I'm… sorry?" She continued to stare at me, before turning around and stomping off. I stood there unsure what to do. I heard her leave the house, and listening closer, I realized I was the only one here.

And I did the strangest thing. Something I knew would always haunt me… I laughed. So hard my ribs actually hurt.

I had actually just spoken my mind. And it was the greatest feeling I had ever had. _Ever._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight.**

**Sorry for the wait!**

Alec's POV

We decided to move that night. We thought it would be better in the night, because although any vampire would easily spot us, less human services would be open. Therefore, if Renesmee Cullen tried to escape, there would be a longer amount of time before anyone actually got to the island to help. Perfect!

Most of us usually wear black anyway, but we were all wearing it tonight. Once again, vampires would see us anyway; it was for the benefit of any potential witnesses.

I was wearing a black, long sleeved t-shirt that had to Volturi logo on it. Most vampires will comply as soon as they see the logo. Usually we could be recognised by long cloaks but as our mission would involve swimming, we decided against it. They would just get too wet and therefore slow us down.

"Ready?"

I looked in on my sister's bedroom last as I knew she would take the longest to get ready.

"Almost!"

Typical, all the others had been ready ten minutes ago!

I walked slowly down the stairs trying to calm my nerves. Even though from the outside I usually look collected, inside I always have butterflies. But this time it seemed more pronounced, as if I knew something was going to go wrong, like we had missed out on one minor detail that would change the fate of everything. Or it could have just been my dislike for water. Ever since… well ever since that day…

Thoughts about it always wreck my mood! So I try not to think about it too much, but basically, one of the torture techniques the… people… used, involved water…

Happy thoughts, happy thoughts.

"Ready!"

Jane came down the stairs with her arms around 'Demi'.

Pointless trying to improve my mood now!

"At last, we are now behind schedule."

"Stressy! God Alec! For once I thought you were going to be reasonable, I don't see why you are here on this mission anyway, asides from being Aro's messenger."

I didn't think Jane's comment deserved retaliation so I just turned around. Heidi and Felix had been waiting for the past five minutes and I registered that they were now standing so I just left in silence, not bothering to look back.

I could hear Jane and Demetri laughing but tried my best not to show the hurt because I'm not that kind of guy. I keep a calm face with whatever happens. I guess that's why I'm often called a psychopath.

We reached the island relatively quickly, by that I mean, relatively quickly compared to what I was expecting. It still took us longer than it should have.

Demetri of course was complaining about his hair or his clothes or something, I honestly have no idea but it sounded very feminine! Maybe the name 'Demi' is good for him after all…

I heard the sound of footsteps in the distant and hurriedly turned around to signal to everyone else to get on the ground.

Demetri just rolled his eyes.

"It's probably just a deer or something. Calm down!"

Jane snickered.

"Who's there?"

Shit! Jane just had to draw attention to herself!

"Meow… meow…"

We all turned to stare at Felix as he pretended to be a cat.

"Do you really think I'm some sort of idiot? Emmett is that you? Who's there?"

The voice was high and feminine.

Jane started to snigger.

I turned around to glare.

"Hello, um… we come in peace."

"Yeah, and we are also aliens from the planet Zog. Alec, what the hell is up with you? Just grab her."

Jane sped out from behind me and grabbed Renesmee. It happened in less than a minute as she caught the girl by surprise.

"You're… you're the Volturi…"

She was shaking in fear and for some reason, my heart went out to her.

"Well fricking done! Now shut up and let's go."

"What do you want with me? I haven't done anything!"

I was starting to feel sorry for her when I remembered that my freedom rested on the success of the mission.

"Shut up with your stupid whining. By existing you're doing something against the world. You're disgusting, now shut up and lets go."

I turned away and started back to the beach.

I could hear Demetri and Felix behind me laughing.

**Sorry this chapters so short, but yah. More reviews would be awesome.**


End file.
